<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaz Brekker Always Has a Plan by Pandacastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661566">Kaz Brekker Always Has a Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandacastle/pseuds/Pandacastle'>Pandacastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, F/M, I can't get enough of these two, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandacastle/pseuds/Pandacastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship taking place sometime after Crooked Kingdom. Inej and Kaz are together, although Inej is angry with Kaz. They haven't spoken for a week, but when they get back together, Inej is still trying to make up her mind whether she will stay angry with him or not...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaz Brekker Always Has a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inej caught Kaz’s eye from across the crowded room of the Crow Club. Her eyes locked with his; brown amber and strong, bitter tea. With his eyes still on hers, he grabbed for his cane and abruptly stood up, bumping the table and catching a few glances from the poker players accompanying it. He stuck one hand in his pocket and headed towards her. He had his usual swagger tonight. It annoyed her. Whereas she wore her emotions on her bare shoulders, she still could never tell what Kaz Brekker was thinking. </p>
<p>In fact, that had been part of the reason she hadn’t spoken to him at all this week. After she’d found out that he deliberately provided her with misinformation about the latest slaver she was tracking, she’d had enough. </p>
<p>“Rafik Kamizke,” he’d said calmly, barely blinking while she raged every insult she could grasp  at him when she’d found out. </p>
<p>Injej had cringed. Rafik Kamizke had been particularly foul, beating most of the slaves he planned to traffick so severely that they didn’t even make it a week out to sea. When Inej found him, she had hastily abandoned her plan to capture him alive. In the end, she got the better of him, but not before he left her with a few wounds that made her thankful she knew a good healer. </p>
<p>“You think he was bad?” Kaz continued. “He had nothing on this guy you’re tracking now, Inej. Ünseli’s men actually do know how to hold a knife. You need to be smart before you go in guns blazing.” </p>
<p>She’d walked away that night still ignited in her anger. But deep down she’d realized he was right. She had been letting her emotions get the better of her lately. He was always right. That’s what annoyed her the most. </p>
<p>“Don’t have anything better to do than show up here on a night off?” he asked. Though he said the words cooly, leaning towards her on his cane, Inej thought she could see the pleading in his eyes. Perhaps she was imagining it. </p>
<p>She allowed herself a half-smirk. She’d missed this boy, missed watching him work from the window sill in their silence, missed hearing his rough voice speak her name-stone on stone. </p>
<p>“Figured I’d show the rest of Ketterdam some mercy,” she yelled over the music. Kaz chuckled and scratched at the corner of his mouth. The music morphed into a fun, thrumming beat. She smiled and reached out a hand as an invitation to dance, something Kaz would hate for sure. Tentatively, he placed one hand in hers, no gloves in sight. His knuckles seemed to be recovering from bruises several days old. Curious, she was about to ask about them when his fingers enclosed around hers as he pulled her to his chest in one quick jerking motion. A little too rough, but that was always Kaz. </p>
<p>“Get into some trouble?” she asked, eyeballing a small bruise near his temple. She decided to follow his lead as to the direction the night would take before she forgave him completely.  What little space there was between them seemed to vibrate. Every conversation with Kaz was a tight-rope walking act and she felt like she was the one without a safety net. With him, she had to be on constant alert, every sense alive, and ready to counter whatever mood he was in. And even though his mysteriousness tended to drive her crazy more often than not, she found that she wouldn’t want it any other way.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” he mused, placing a hand at the small of her back, “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” He seemed like he was in a good mood. With one hand still in his, and not entirely sure what to do with the other one, she placed it on his shoulder. Sensing her discomfort, Kaz grinned again, “What? I thought you liked to dance, Wraith?” </p>
<p>Inej returned his smile and sharply pressed her hips into his, giving them a slow grind. If Kaz wanted a dance, he would get one. Kaz’s eyes widened as he sucked in a tiny breath. He recovered quickly, however, and settled both hands on her hips and they continued, swaying in time to the rhythm of the music. For the next several moments, they fought for control of who would take the lead. Eventually, Inej gave in and let herself get lost in the music. Kaz’s body was warm against hers. As she leaned back, he leaned forward as the longer they danced, the more their bodies melded together. </p>
<p>She leaned back as she could while still being connected to Kaz at the hip, and closed her eyes letting herself enjoy the music and rolling her neck around once before swinging back upwards. When she opened her eyes she found Kaz’s boring into hers, their faces so close that their foreheads were touching. She closed her eyes again. </p>
<p>“What plans are you brewing tonight?” she inquired. </p>
<p>“Don’t have any.” </p>
<p>“Kaz Brekker always has a plan.” </p>
<p>He pressed his lips to hers in response, tenderly at first, and then roughly as she reciprocated. She felt his fingers digging into her hips. She pulled back, admired the look of longing on his face, longing for her. And with that, they headed for the stairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once upstairs, they began their game of chess in earnest. Kaz pushed Inej into a room. He didn’t stop once they were inside, but kept going until she felt something solid at her back. In one quick motion, he lifted her up and sat her on the desk. As he began to kiss down the side of her neck, she noticed that he hadn’t closed the door behind him. When Kaz noticed that Inej was preoccupied with it, he took a break, and limped over to shut it.<br/>
“No one comes up here without being expected,” he said, “so it really doesn’t make a difference one way or another.” He gave her one of those looks which she translated into a dare. </p>
<p>She slid down from the desk. It was her turn to corner him against the wall. She gave him a shove and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. She stopped for a moment to appreciate the carefully curated muscles of his chest and abdomen.</p>
<p>“Inej,” he whispered. </p>
<p> She began to kiss down the length of his torso.</p>
<p>“Inej...”  </p>
<p>When she neared the bottom, she felt his hands at her shoulders guiding her towards the bed.</p>
<p>Not to be outdone, Kaz gripped the hem of her top and slowly began to roll it up the length of her body, folding it over and over as he went. He stopped just before pulling it off over her head to give her a long kiss. </p>
<p>“I want to drown in you, Inej,” He whispered. Her breathing hitched. </p>
<p>“I’m still angry with you.” </p>
<p>“So be angry with me then…” Another kiss. </p>
<p>They continued to take turns undressing each other. She would remove his belt buckle, he would undo a button, and so on. When they were both undressed down to the bare minimum, Inej wanted to be the first one to make a bold move. She tugged at the hem of the last remaining garment of clothing he had. </p>
<p>She snuck a glance upward at his face to see that he’d propped himself up on his elbows and that his head was thrown back. </p>
<p>No you don’t, she thought. She stopped abruptly and stared at him until he lifted his head up once more, still leaning on his elbows. </p>
<p>“I want you to watch me,” she purred. She made sure to keep her face unreadable. He pursed his lips in response and gave her a solitary nod. She lowered her head to him. After she felt like she’d teased him enough with her tongue, she took the full length of him in one sudden motion. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” he exclaimed, “Inej!” </p>
<p>He inhaled and exhaled slowly for a while until she felt hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her off him as she tried to hide the several gulps of air she still needed to take. He guided her to lay down beside him and hooked a finger under the hem of her panties before reaching down to touch her. She groaned in response. It was only when he reached her growing wetness that she realized how much she’d wanted him. The whole time she’d been focused solely on proving a point that Kaz Brekker could come just as undone because of her as she had with him earlier in the week. She hadn’t realized that he too had had an effect on her.  And she hated how, even though she liked it, it felt like she was still giving him a point on the imaginary scoreboard she’d built in her head. He dipped two fingers into her and gave several experimental trusts before gaining momentum. With his thumb he found her sweet spot and began to massage her. She felt her eyes beginning to roll back into her head when he stopped. </p>
<p>She opened them again to find him wagging his head in her direction, a feux pout set upon his face.</p>
<p> “Watch.” </p>
<p>Damn him. She lifted her head back up and he continued. She kept her eyes glued to him the best she could. It was then that he spread her legs and lowered his head to her, hovering over her for a moment, savoring her heat. He parted her folds and began lapping at her wetness, his tongue moving expertly at his command. When he wasn’t looking, she felt her eyes rolling back inside her head again. Good gods! He knew what he was doing! He let her forget where she was for a moment while she arched her back and moaned. She didn’t care how loud she was being; any music from downstairs would cover it up anyway. </p>
<p>“Say my name,” he commanded. </p>
<p>Whether she would not, or could not, he wouldn’t know because at that moment, she shuddered around his fingers and came hard. She allowed herself to moan and writhe under him on the bed, feeling heat spreading from between her breasts and feathering out towards her extremities. </p>
<p>Her eyes were still clenched shut and she was still trying to even out her breathing when she felt Kaz moving above her on the bed. She felt his thickness rub against her opening and spread her legs a little wider. He entered into her in one thrust and her eyes flew open. His were boring down onto her as he rushed down to give her a passionate kiss. However, she pushed him away, not desiring to taste herself on his lips. He began thrusting even faster. His eyes beginning to look more feverish than sane. Whenever he thrust hard, she thrust right back harder and gritted her teeth. He gave her no time to adjust to him, and no more gentle kisses down her neck. And when she looked at him, all she felt in her heart was lust and anger, determined to do whatever it took to let it out. </p>
<p>She allowed her hands to trace the muscles rippling and forming out of the sweat on his back before deciding to dig her fingernails into the thick skin of his shoulders. Kaz paid her no mind in this, until she decided she would very much like to leave her mark on him and felt herself dig into him harder. </p>
<p>“Ah!” he hissed and gave her a wicked grin, one that she was in the process of returning when she felt her head being sharpley turned sideways. He’d grabbed one of her braids which was now wrapped around his hand.  She felt her mouth open in a small “O” of surprise as he chuckled at her, a low, growling sound of stone on stone that caused her to feel a familiar sense of euphoria reserved just for him. She dug into him again as hard as she could, and Kaz laughed harder. </p>
<p>She continued digging into his back with her heels as he growled in response. With each thrust, she felt herself moving farther and farther up the mattress. She wrapped a leg around the small of Kaz’s back and positioned both arms above her head. She couldn’t tell whether it was his energy that was beginning to falter or whether he was closer to his release, but when Kaz’s breathing began to hitch and she felt his muscles tense, she gritted her teeth in anticipation.<br/>
He rested his face, just inches away from hers, into the crook of her neck. Kaz thrust his hips one final time and she knew he had finished. Several moments passed when she couldn’t distinguish his breathing from her own before he relaxed and rolled off her, his arm resting on her abdomen. </p>
<p>Inej lay still for a moment and then shifted upward to look at him, using her elbow to support the weight of her upper body. He lazily turned his head to look at her, reaching a hand out of habit to where his breast pocket would have been, had he still been wearing his coat, and chuckled when he realized what he’d done. He lay breathing for several moments before reaching out to grab her around the waist and pull her to rest on his chest. </p>
<p>He seemed to be resting peacefully, a giddy grin plastered across his face. Inej’s eyes continued to shift, but she otherwise did not move. Despite everything they’d just done, resting upon him, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing, was something she hadn’t been prepared for tonight. Usually Kaz couldn’t handle such prolonged moments of skin on skin contact when there was nothing else going on to take his mind off of it.  </p>
<p>Kaz surprised her further by lifting her chin with his index finger and kissing her, deeply and slowly, before resting his chin on her forehead. “Just know that I love you,” he murmured. Inej allowed herself to close her eyes and relax. </p>
<p>She was unsure of how much time had passed before she was startled awake by the warmth of the sun on her cheek. She rolled over to see Kaz watching her from his chair in the corner, fully dressed and chin resting upon his cane. The sunlight hadn’t risen far enough to shine upon his face. “I know where Ünseli  is heading next.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“Get dressed. We need to meet someone  in an hour,” he spoke as she sat upwards, the sheets still wrapped around her, “and Inej?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“Forget everything I said about letting your emotions get the best of you.” </p>
<p>He gave her another one of his wicked grins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>